Gigi and Daphne's arrival part 2
(Hissy sings This Horrible Night) SNOWFLAKE-don't worry Hissy just lay down and then wait for you to be sleepy HISSY-are you sure Snowflake? SNOWFLAKE-i already try it you should try it too! HISSY-ok thanks Snowflake i like your advice! SNOWFLAKE-happy to help! bye and good night HISSY-good night Snowflake! SNOWFLAKE-have kitty dreams!!!! HISSY-i'll try Snowflake (in the morning) HISSY-it worked i sleeped yay! HISSY-wait Lila is knocking on the door i better go open it! LILA-hi Hissy where is the others? HISSY-Rolly is sleeping,Maria is planing a new plan for a new mission,Annabelle is in her house,Bingo is sleeping and Daphne is sleeping too! LILA-ok thanks Hissy you are a great kitty friend! LILA-Rolly wake up i'm here! ROLLY-oh,Lila i didn't see you how was your night? LILA-it was good HISSY-hi Maria how is your plan working? MARIA-great! did you sleep Hissy? HISSY-yes Snowflake helped me! MARIA-who is Snowflake? HISSY-is my kitty friend, in the afternoon we can go to her house deal? MARIA-deal HISSY-great!!!!!! ROLLY-i'm going to Katie's house HISSY-who's Katie? ROLLY-is Annabelle's owner MARIA-why are you going there Rolly? ROLLY-i need to wake up Annabelle HISSY-if i were you i will not do that!! ROLLY-ugh but i need to do it Hissy! HISSY-just do it! ROLLY-(runs to Katie's house) ROLLY-Keia where is Annabelle? KEIA-hi Rolly, i'm going on a date with Dallie and by the way Annabelle is right there,bye Rolly ROLLY-thanks a lot ugh! ROLLY-wake up Annabelle right now crazy dog! ANNABELLE-good morning Rolly what's going on? ROLLY-we need to go to my house let's go! ANNABELLE-ok (IN Bob's house) HISSY-WAKE UP CRAZY!!! BINGO-don't wake me up Hissy!!!!! HISSY-wake up we have mission!! BINGO-ok ok i'm wake calm down!! ROLLY-i'm going to the living room go wake Daphne up Annabelle! ANNABELLE-ok Rolly ANNABELLE-wake up Daphne!!!! DAPHNE-good morning Annabelle how was your night? ANNABELLE-good how was yours? DAPHNE-good,why did you wake me up? ANNABELLE-because we have a new mission! DAPHNE-really?!?! ANNABELLE-yes everyone is wake so come on DAPHNE-ok just don't make me mad! ANNABELLE-i kinda promise DAPHNE-UGH I HATE RELATIONSHIPS! (in the living room) BINGO-we have a mission any questions? ROLLY-where is the mission? BINGO-we need to go to so many places i guess... HISSY-what's the mission? BINGO-i don't know yet so we need Keia and Dallie's help MARIA-does the mission has some adventure? BINGO-maybe,why? MARIA-because i writed a plan for the mission BINGO-just wait LILA-is the mission long? BINGO-yes maybe ANNABELLE-is this mission the whole afternoon? BINGO-yes HISSY-wait,I need to go to Snowflake's house with Maria BINGO-you need to cancel HISSY-ok DAPHNE-when do we go to the mission? BINGO-right...now DAPHNE-i should be the leader weirdo BINGO-no you can't DAPHNE-ugh dummie BINGO-let's go DAPHNE-what a stupid mission leader that you have HISSY-i know but you need to deal with it LILA-Rolly should be the leader ANNABELLE-shut up Lila we need to go ugh DAPHNE-shut up Annabelle whatever your stupid name is ROLLY-let's go and by the way stop fighting! DAPHNE-is not my fault ROLLY-i know BINGO-hi Keia,hi Dallie what's the mission? KEIA-they stilled Strider's home LILA-WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?! STRIDER-hi BINGO-this is hard ROLLY-are you ok Strider? STRIDER-yes Rolly HISSY-wow DAPHNE-so did you see who did that Strider? STRIDER-no i don't (cries) MARIA-don't cry LILA-you tried is not your fault ANNABELLE-i feel bad for you MARIA-i have a plan BINGO-what's the plan Maria? MARIA-Bingo you stay with Keia and Dallie BINGO-got it MARIA-Hissy and Rolly you are going to make math problemds to solve and don't Forget to use intelligence HISSY-i can use my intelligence i have lots to share let's go Rolly! ROLLY-i'm coming MARIA-Annabelle you and Lila should put posters of the thief on the streets ANNABELLE-come on Lila MARIA- me and Daphne are going to try to find the thief with acrobatics DAPHNE-ok let's go Maria MARIA-ok KEIA-that is a great plan! BINGO-i hope it works KEIA-don't worry i'm sure Maria has everything under control BINGO-i know i'm not dumb DAPHNE-YES YOU ARE DUMMIE (WITH HISSY AND ROLLY) HISSY-so the thief take her house from here to there so we have to use intelligence to count how many kilometers ROLLY-10 kilometers Hissy HISSY-really? wow you're fast ROLLY-i know Hissy i'm good at math (with Annabelle and Lila) ANNABELLE-let's put a poster over there Lila LILA-ok Annabelle what about over there too? ANNABELLE-ok Lila you're my best friend so go ahead LILA-ok thanks Annabelle (with Daphne and Maria) MARIA-turn left Daphne DAPHNE-are you sure Maria? MARIA-yes,my gps om my collar is telling me left DAPHNE-ok if you say so MARIA-yes follow me (with Hissy and Rolly) GIGI-what are you doing? HISSY-get out we are doing math and we can't figure out the force that the thief has GIGI-you have to do a problem for that ROLLY-thanks Gigi i guess (with Daphne and Maria) GIGI-hi Daphne and Maria DAPHNE-what are you doing here Gigi? GIGI-i saw the thief over there and i saw you and thinked i should help you MARIA-thanks Gigi GIGI-bye (goes away) DAPHNE-i know why she is being nice MARIA-why? DAPHNE-because she wants to kidnappe someone (with Annabelle and Lila) LILA-so Annabelle where do i put this one? ANNABELLE-Lila you can put over there ANNABELLE-Lila?Lila? oh no! ANNABELLE-Bingo,Bingo! BINGO-what is it Annie and where is Lila? ANNABELLE-Gigi and Emily kidnapped Lila! BINGO-WHAT?! Rolly is going to feel so bad ANNABELLE-what are we going to do now? BINGO-go tell the others ANNABELLE-ok BINGO-i feel so bad for Rolly ANNABELLE-me too (with Daphne and Maria) ANNABELLE-Daphne,Maria come quick! DAPHNE-what happened? ANNABELLE-Gigi and Emily kidnapped Lila! MARIA-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT DID YOU SAY? ANNABELLE-it's true DAPHNE-i knew it! (with Hissy and Rolly) ANNABELLE-Hissy,Rolly come right now! HISSY-CALM DOWN ANNABELLE! ROLLY-what's the emergence? ANNABELLE-Gigi and Emily kidnapped Lila HISSY-REALLY?!?!?! ROLLY-WHAT DID YOU SAY? IT'S THAT TRUE ANNABELLE? ANNABELLE-it's true ROLLY-NO WAY (cries) BINGO-we have a whole new mission DAPHNE-what's the plan weirdo ANNABELLE-Bingo,Hissy and i are going to complete this mission ANNABELLE-and Rolly,Daphne and Maria are going to find Lila HISSY-good luck (in Emily's house) MARIA-Lila is right there ROLLY-Lila talk to me please! what happend? DAPHNE-she was poisoned with venon ROLLY-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! NO MARIA-(cries) i think she is...................dead ROLLY-what, no, she can't die,Lila talk to me ROLLY-come back (cries) ROLLY-i love you Lila (lays down) MARIA-no......... BINGO-what hap...Rolly no ANNABELLE-Rolly and Lila are... DAPHNE-dead BINGO-NO THEY CAN'T... HISSY-i'm going to kill that cat and that poodle ANNABELLE-we're over to be continued DAPHNE-So did you finish Strider's mission? HISSY-yes BINGO-let's go home everyone DAPHNE-don't tell me what to do weirdo BINGO-i'm sad because my brother is... HISSY-dead (cries) (in heaven) ROLLY-wait where am i? LILA-we are in heaven!! ROLLY-why? LILA-let's ask the godess GODESS-hi Rolly and Lila ROLLY-why are we in heaven? GODESS-you are both dead ROLLY-what really? GODESS-Gigi and Emily poisoned Lila and you Rolly you were so sad and you died LILA-really? can you bring us back to life,please? GODESS-yes i can but Lila,Rolly is going first ROLLY-what happend? i'm alive,Lila wake up come on! ROLLY-Lila wake up please! LILA-Rolly we are alive calm down!! ROLLY-Lila,i knew it you would wake up! (they kiss) LILA-l...let's go home (laughs) ROLLY-ok we need to hurry up (at Bob's house) ROLLY-hi everyone we are back BINGO-Rolly!! i'm glad you are ok HISSY-we thought we were over,and you comed back! MARIA-yes now we are all together for new adventures!! ANNABELLE-YES ROLLY,YOU AND LILA ARE BACK WE ARE NOT OVER DAPHNE-Rolly i knew you and Lila will come back,i was waiting and it came true!! (in the morning) MARIA-where is Daphne? i better go see what is she doing (in the dog park) DAPHNE-(thinking) i'm a hunter dog i can hunt chipmunks so focus MARIA-hi Daphne! DAPHNE-UGH the chipmunk runed away! MARIA-you hunt chipmunks! DAPHNE-yes what's the problem with that? MARIA-i need to learn that right now! DAPHNE-ok Maria MARIA-i'm gonna to tell Hissy wait a minute! (at Bob's house) MARIA-Hissy,Hissy! HISSY-what is it Maria? MARIA-you won't believe what Daphne does! HISSY-oh,it seems importante so? MARIA-she hunts chipmunks!!! HISSY-i thought it was more important MARIA-and guess what? HISSY-what? MARIA-she is going to teach me how is done HISSY-(laughs) Maria you hunting chipmunks?please,you are terrible MARIA-she is going to teach me,you dummie HISSY-ok ok,good luck (laughs) with that and by the way i'm going to tell Lila about this MARIA-ok and by the way i'm better that you think (runs off) HISSY-bye Maria HISSY-Lila,Lila! LILA-Hissy what is it? HISSY-Maria and Daphne are going to hunt chipmunks LILA-what is the problem with that Hissy? HISSY-Daphne is good at hunting and Maria is terrible LILA-what did make you say that? HISSY-remember that time that Maria tried to hunt? LILA-oh yeah,she felled down and yelled at you HISSY-so wanna go to Snowflake's home? LILA-sure! i don't have no one to hang out HISSY-let's go (at the dog park) MARIA-Daphne i'm ready for my classes! DAPHNE-ok well let's go (at Bob's house) ANNABELLE-Rolly,i need to go now BINGO-wait a minute,where are you going? ROLLY-oh no! ANNABELLE-i'm going home BINGO-doing what? ANNABELLE-i'm going to take a bath BINGO-well then...go take a ba...th ANNABELLE-bye then! ROLLY-why did you get nervous? BINGO-no...nothing Rolly ROLLY-your lies don't work with me BINGO-ok Rolly i'm going to tell you why did i get nervous ROLLY-tell me (at the dog park) DAPHNE-ok the first step to hunt chipmunks is get down to the ground like a big cat MARIA-and? come on,come on! DAPHNE-you need to stay calm and quiet MARIA-that's boring!! i wanna hunt! DAPHNE-silence Maria! MARIA-ok Daphne! (at Bob's house) ROLLY-i can't believe that you said that word! BINGO-i'm sorry i said that but is true Rolly ROLLY-i have three words for you BINGO-what words? ROLLY-YOU ARE NASTY BINGO-i'm not nasty Rolly i'm sorry ROLLY-you like an actor for movies that everyone knows... BINGO-i know brother ROLLY-why do know that? BINGO-because i did what you are talking about,but let's change the subject of this conversation ROLLY-you did what? BINGO-not important at all Rolly ROLLY-i know what you are talking about but let's pretend that i don't know BINGO-good for both of us ROLLY-UGH! ANNABELLE-i'm here,hi Rolly!! ROLLY-hi Annabelle i'm not very happy to see you (laughs) BINGO-how was your bath Annie? ANNABELLE-the water was good and cold (laughs) BINGO-tell me more ANNABELLE-ok ok honey i tell you ROLLY-HERE WE GO AGAIN! BINGO-when you call me that i get nervous ANNABELLE- (laughs) i never knew that BINGO-because i didn't tell you Annie ANNABELLE-i know i'm not stupid BINGO-you are not stupid,you are... ROLLY-DON'T SAY THAT WORD! ANNABELLE-stop it Bingo you are making me nervous BINGO-that's my job cutie ROLLY-this is getting nasty ANNABELLE-and i love that ROLLY-CAN YOU STOP? BINGO-you know what i love more? ANNABELLE-what? BINGO-you ANNABELLE-i know sweety ROLLY-WHERE IS DAPHNE WHEN I NEED HER? ROLLY-i'm going to find her (at Snowflake's house) ROLLY-Lila,Lila! LILA-yes Rolly? ROLLY-i need your help LILA-what happend? ROLLY-Bingo and Annabelle are having a BLA BLA BLA moment LILA-like always, and what do you need? ROLLY-can you tell me where Daphne is? LILA-she is at the dog park hunting chipmunks with Maria ROLLY-thanks Lila i'm going right now (runs off) ROLLY-Daphne,Daphne! DAPHNE-what is it Rolly? ROLLY-my brother and Annabelle are having a stupid romantic moment DAPHNE-don't make me vomit ROLLY-what do i do? DAPHNE-go to Snowflake's house with Lila and Hissy ROLLY-ok i'm going bye and thanks Daphne (runs off) MARIA-you are very good at helping us DAPHNE-because i like to help (at Snowflake's house) ROLLY-i'm here! LILA-what did Daphne said? ROLLY-she said to stay here HISSY-stay here because if you return home you're going to vomit for the rest of the day ROLLY-thanks a lot Hissy i already knew that (at Bob's house) (he kisses her on the neck to the paw) ANNABELLE-where is Rolly? BINGO-i don't know,he just runed off ANNABELLE-you know what? BINGO-what? ANNABELLE-i need to go home because i'm going to the vet BINGO-why? ANNABELLE-i need to get a check up BINGO-good luck ANNABELLE-where are you going? BINGO-looking for Rolly ANNABELLE-ok bye! (at Snowflake's house) BINGO-Rolly,what are you doing here? ROLLY-i runed away and Daphne said to stay here BINGO-why did you run away from our home? ROLLY-i runed away because you were being nasty BINGO-th...that was nothing ROLLY-really? BINGO-yes...i guess ROLLY-you guess? BINGO-ok ok it was too much but don't blame me ROLLY-i need to blame you and her for that BINGO-i can be a little less romantic next time ROLLY-don't do that again BINGO-why? ROLLY-because if you do that again i will live in another home BINGO-like i said is not my fault and by the way where is Lila? ROLLY-she is in Snowflake's living room and where is Annabelle? BINGO-she is going to the vet to do a check up ROLLY-i don't care and by the way i hope she dies BINGO-please don't say that ROLLY-why? BINGO-because when you pray for a thing it becomes real ROLLY-and that's what i want (at the dog park) DAPHNE-let's go home Maria MARIA-yes but we failed DAPHNE-WE FAILED BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WAIT FOR MY SIGN MARIA-i'm sorry but i didn't hear it DAPHNE-YOU DIDN'T HEAR BECAUSE YOU RUNED AWAY BEFORE MY SIGN,DUMMIE MARIA-i was so happy i couldn't wait DAPHNE-i think Hissy is right you are terrible at hunting,you are not a hunting dog like me MARIA-i'm good,i need some practice (runs off) DAPHNE-Maria wait! i need some help (runs to Snowflake's home) (at Snowflake's house) DAPHNE-hello? anyone here? BINGO-hi Daphne what are you doing here? DAPHNE-where is Rolly weirdo? BINGO-in the living room with Hissy and Lila DAPHNE-bye and by the way i hate you (goes to the living room) BINGO-i don't care DAPHNE-Rolly,Hissy,Lila come quick! ROLLY-what happend Daphne? DAPHNE-Maria runed off super sad HISSY-why? DAPHNE-because i said she was terrible at hunting and she said she needs practice HISSY-i said that she was terrible too,i feel bad now LILA-we need to save her DAPHNE-come on follow me! BINGO-Rolly,where are you going? DAPHNE-anywhere that matters weirdo,leave us alone BINGO-can i come? DAPHNE-you can't come weirdo (runs with the group) (with Maria) CUPCAKE-Maria,what are you doing here? MARIA-i'm here because Hissy and Daphne said i'm terrible at hunting CUPCAKE-i'm pretty sure they didn't mean that MARIA-i don't know anymore CUPCAKE-what do you mean? MARIA-i think... CUPCAKE-what? MARIA-i think i don't belong here anymore CUPCAKE-don't say that Maria MARIA-i think i need to move on without the puppy dog pals CUPCAKE-wait a minute you want to get out of the group? MARIA-yes CUPCAKE-what about your best friend Hissy and the others? MARIA-DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? I DON'T BELONG HERE ANYMORE CUPCAKE-ok...i guess MARIA-i'm going to talk with Bingo and ask him if i can leave the group CUPCAKE-ok,good luck...and bye MARIA-(runs) BINGO-hi Maria,Daphne and the others are looking for you MARIA-can i ask you something? BINGO-sure...what's wrong? MARIA-can i get out of the group? BINGO-what?why?! MARIA-Hissy and Daphne said i was a bad hunter dog and that hurted me BINGO-and? MARIA-and i think i don't belong here anymore and i need to move on,now,can i leave? BINGO-yes...i guess MARIA-goodbye Bingo,i will miss you and the others (runs) BINGO-goodbye.............Maria (WITH THE REST OF THE GROUP) ROLLY-hi Cupcake,did you see Maria? CUPCAKE-she is with Bingo right now HISSY-what?! anyway let's go! LILA-Bingo where is Maria? BINGO-she... DAPHNE-she what weirdo? BINGO-she left the group ROLLY-WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?! why did you let her get out? BINGO-because she said so... LILA-OH NO I CAN'T BELIEVE,AFTER ALL OF THIS! DAPHNE-Hissy? HISSY-what? DAPHNE-this is our fault HISSY-i know (Hissy and Daphne sing A life without you) HISSY-i can believe this (WITH MARIA) MARIA-i'm leaving,finally! (Maria sings Home sweet home) MARIA-but...i miss Hissy and Daphne...i want to go but i can't go MARIA-i better go back and remove my decision MARIA-hey BINGO-you comed back? MARIA-yes because i can't leave i like being here and i belong here! DAPHNE-we could go to the fireworks party right there ROLLY-that's a good idea LILA-i'm going to call Annnabelle DAPHNE-please don't do it Lila ROLLY-warning stupid romantic moments...just saying LILA-i need to do it DAPHNE-she is at a vet Lila ROLLY-i hope she is dead LILA-i'm going (runs) (AT THE VET) LILA-oh no (runs back) (AT THE PARTY) LILA-we have a problem BINGO-what happend? LILA-Rolly's wish came true ROLLY-what wish? LILA-Annabelle is...DEAD! BINGO-who telled you that? LILA-the vet telled Katie BINGO-WHAT?! ROLLY-YES!!!!!!!!!! HISSY-the disgusting died (laughs) MARIA-ok...let's party! LILA-she was my best friend but i don't care DAPHNE-YEAH WE ARE FREE FINALLY NO MORE BLA BLA BLA! BINGO-take me to the vet please LILA-ok (at the vet) BINGO-Annabelle wake up ANNABELLE-i wanna say my last words BINGO-what? ANNABELLE-you are always in my heart even if i'm dead BINGO-you can't die...please don't die Category:Fanfics Category:Episodes